It is known in the art that anisaldehyde can be prepared by a number of methods, one process being the oxidation of p-methoxytoluene with manganese dioxide and sulfuric acid. The literature also contains reference to a method in which there is oxidized benzyl or toluol ester of p-cresol using manganese dioxide as the oxidizing agent and to then methylate the p-hydroxy benzaldehyde which is formed. Anisaldehyde can also be prepared through the oxidation of p-hydroxy benzyl alcohol, followed by methylation. Another known process is to go through the oxidation of p-nitrotoluene to the aldehyde then the reduction to the amino group and next conversion to the hydroxy group, followed by methylation of that group to anisaldehyde. Of course, many other ways to prepare anisaldehyde are known; however, those mentioned are exemplary of the prior art.
In all the processes for preparing anisaldehyde known to applicant, at least one disadvantage exists. Typical disadvantages are their relatively high costs and/or the presence in the final product of an excessive amount of impurities.